Final Battle (One-shot)
by lincoln time
Summary: Link faces Ganondorf in a final battle battle for Hyrule.


**My very first fanfic! Some light toasting would be appreciated, but please no major flaming. Constructive Criticism is good. Destructive Criticism is bad.**

* * *

><p>Link swung the Master Sword. Ganondorf fell back, dodging the blow, and then thrust forward. Deflecting the sword to the side with his shield, Link slashed upwards at the opening in Ganon's defenses and connected.<p>

"RRRaaaaaarrrggghhh," Ganondorf screamed, the pure light of the Master Sword starting to destroy the dark energy in his body. Charging the Power from his Triforce, Ganondorf gave an immeasurable pulse of dark magic, cleansing his body of holy power and blasting Link against a pillar in the Temple of Time, sending the holy blade spinning out of his grasp.

"You think you can defeat me! I have the immeasurable power of the goddess, the unrivalled hatred of the Demon King himself! Nothing can hold me back; nothing can stop me from dominating this world!"

Ganondorf began sending blasts of energy where Link laid stunned and unmoving. In a heartbeat, Link's eyes flashed green and with a gust of wind, disappeared.

Ganondorf sent balls of dark magic all around him and smirked, "Bearer of the Triforce of Courage hiding like a coward? HA! You, like all the other insignificant insects, cower before my might! Come out and fight! Come; try to live up to your bloodline! Come and fight me, o mighty reincarnated Hero of Time!

"HHHaaaarrggghhh!"

Ganondorf spun around, barely blocking Link's fire encased fist. For a moment, mocking golden eyes met glowing red eyes. Ganondorf quickly retaliated, punching forward with a magic encased fist. Link's eyes flashed blue as he raised a crystal barrier to block Ganondorf's attack.

"Your blessed magic of the goddesses stand no chance against my dark powers. Your puny 'Will' cannot beat my unlimited might!" Ganondorf gloated as he gave a mighty shove, sending Link skidding back a few yards.

Link stood up straight as his eyes began to glow silver. Glowing tattoos began to spiral up his arms. Link finally answered, "I'm not only the blessed of the goddess. I am also the cursed of the demons!"

Link raised his hand to the side, a dark aura pouring out of his body, forcing even Ganondorf to fall back. Two streams of magic seemed to pour out of his hand, intertwining as they were extended. Solidifing, the magic took the form of a helix blade, dripping with dark power. A silver light encased Link for a moment, and when it diminished, Link looked very different.

The green tunic of the Kokiri was turned a silver blue, white armor overlaid the tunic, with a crescent moon engraved one side of the breastplate. Link's golden hair was now a pure silver as were his eyes. Red and blue were painted on his face as like an ancient warrior preparing for battle with war paints.

"The Fierce Diety, Immortal of the Moon, Demon of War…" Ganondorf gasped in shock, but then gave a smirk, "Looks like you are not the weakling I had thought. Still, I will prove that I am supreme to all that is in this world, even the Dark God of Termania!"

Ganondorf summoned his Executioners Blade and charged forward, intent on stabbing Oni Link straight through. The demon raised his blade and easily deflected Ganondorf's attack, sending him flying back with a counterattack.

"It is time to finish this."

The Fierce Deity disappeared in a dark flame, reappearing behind Ganondorf and slamming into his back.

"No, I will destroy you!" The King of Darkness stopped his fall and charged again, calling forth all of his Power.

The Demon of War also charged, fully intending to end this war, as was his opponent.

They both ran full speed, slashed, and passed each other all within a heartbeat.

A crack ran through the Oni Link's armor. A blade ran through Ganondorf's. He coughed up some blood and collapsed.

"Hehehehehe, you… cannot stop… me… hehehe…." Ganondorf gasped, "Only… one blade… can truly… kill me. Yet you… cannot touch… the blade… of evil's… bane. You… you are… a demon of darkness… 'hero.' Hehehe."

The Fierce Diety didn't say anything as he walked up to Ganondorf's still form. He raised his hand and summoned the Master Sword. The blade flew through the air and into the grip of the Fierce Deity. His form immediately reverted back to that of a hylian.

"Whaa..." Ganondorf gasped, "How… how can you… still use the sword?"

Link looked down at the King of Darkness's broken body, "I may be cursed with the power of a demon, but I am still the chosen of the goddesses. No matter what form I am in," Link thrust the blade into Ganondorf's chest, "I am still the Hero of Time!"

Link stepped back from Ganondorf's body. He turned around and the Hero of Time left the room.


End file.
